


Who Says You Can't Go Home

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: We can go home to one of our favorite fandoms.
Kudos: 2





	Who Says You Can't Go Home




End file.
